The description herein relates to a particulate sprayer for spraying a product containing a liquid and particles dispersed in the liquid.
Conventional sprayers can spray a liquid product. Such sprayers can use a pump or compressed gas to create the pressure needed to expel the liquid from the sprayer. Such sprayers also typically include a filter or orifice or nozzle to divide the liquid into smaller drops to create a spray.
Accordingly, if the conventional sprayers were used to attempt to spray a liquid product that also contained a solid material, then the solid material would clog the filter or nozzle or orifice, rendering the sprayers inoperable.